Trying Something New
by crashspike22
Summary: After seeing Lucas and Brooke having sex in broad daylight, Peyton seems to have a different opinion about our favorite cheer captain. Is it just another game or the start of something new? Rated M for the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: The next story in the 'Touch of a Hand' Universe starts here. Thanks to LeeSee for her help and Diane for poking me with a stick. If you like it, let me know. **

**Trying Something New – Part 1 **

Brooke was standing at her locker just before the start of second period. Even though she was probably going to spend the first part of her afternoon in detention, she could not stop smiling. It had been a few days since she and Lucas made up on the side of the road and everything in her world seemed to be at peace. Lucas had made her feel so good that nothing could bring her down. Hell, Peyton hadn't even been to school in like three days. It was like a dream come true.

She should have fucked Lucas on the side of the road a long time ago. Brooke exhaled at fixed her hair a little. This had to be the best week ever. She closed her locker and then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey."

"Well I guess the good times are over." Brooke mumbled to herself as she sighed.

She turned around and just like that there was Peyton Sawyer. She was wearing her stupid torn blue jeans and her dumb vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt. Those silly black high heeled boots. And her dumb leather jacket that she wore every single day and those annoying ass blonde cu…

"You changed your hair?" Brooke asked as she did a double take. Her hair was straight now and her hair had these chestnut brown highlights that made her look a little older than she actually was.

"Yeah, changing things up a little." Peyton ran a hand through her hair and shoved it back in her pocket. There was definitely a different vibe coming off of her sworn enemy. So instead of trying to figure it, Brooke decided it would be best to keep the status quo going.

"So, did you enjoy the show the other day?" Brooke smirked with one hand on her hip.

"Ha. Nice to see the claws are still out." Peyton laughed nervously and leaned against the lockers.

"What's with the timid act, Sawyer? New hair and a new attitude. I am not buying it for a second." Brooke said.

"Nobody asking you to buy it. Is it really that hard for us to just talk?" Peyton whispered.

"Sorry I don't speak bitch." Brooke shot back.

"Damn it Brooke! I'm just trying to tell… I'm just trying to tell you something." Peyton started looking at the floor and took a deep breath.

"What it is this time? Let me guess. Is it something like 'Brooke after seeing you and Lucas on the side of the road, I have decided that I want him even more than I did before'?" Brooke said as she imitated the girl's accent and fanned herself with her folder.

"Am I pretty close?"

The bell rang and the student body started to pour out into hallway. Peyton closed her eyes for a moment like she was gathering her thoughts. She opened her eyes and walked over towards the cheerleader. Peyton leaned in close and whispered in her ear

"Maybe I want someone else. Maybe I want you."Peyton walked past her and disappeared into the crowd of students. Brooke just stood there dumbfounded. In fact the best she could come up with was

"What the fuck?" she was so shocked that she never heard Lucas come up behind her. It wasn't until she felt him wrap his arms around her petite waist that she even knew he was there.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he saw her face. Brooke turned around in his arms to face him.

"You are never going to believe what the hell just happened." Brooke said with a confused frown.

"Uh, Felix got hit by the school bus and got splattered over the sidewalk?" Lucas asked playfully. Brooke snorted at his words.

"Unfortunately no," she replied before she kissed him briefly.

"It's to do with Peyton."

"Brooke," Lucas said with a frustrated sigh. He went to move out of their embrace but Brooke stopped him.

"_Everything_ is about Peyton with you all of a sudden."

"Lucas! Let me finish," Brooke told him as she gave him a stern look.

"It's not about you and Peyton this time."

"Then what is it?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"Peyton just came up to me and she has this whole new hair thing going on and she says that she's trying to tell me something," Brooke explained before taking a breath.

"I made some dig to her about deciding she wanted you more after the whole car hood thing but that wasn't it..."

"Then what was it?" Lucas asked, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face as he remembered what they had got up to on her car.

"She said maybe she wanted someone else," Brooke said as she got the troubled look back on her face.

"She said she wanted me."

"What?" Lucas asked completely taken by surprise. "Peyton's into girls now?"

"Maybe you had that effect on her." Brooke teased him as she kinked her eyebrow at him. He gave her a playful look.

"I don't hear you complaining." he reminded her. He got a thoughtful look on his face and Brooke looked at him curious.

"What are you thinking about Broody?" she asked. He smiled mischievously as he said.

"You and Peyton together. Pretty hot…" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Brooke hit him playfully.

"Pervert much?" Brooke groaned as she shook her head at him.

"It was just a joke…Peyton was probably just screwing with you. Just forget it. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later ok?" Lucas kissed her on the cheek and Brooke nodded.

"Bye…"Brooke sighed and made her way to study hall.

**Study Hall…**

Brooke had been staring at the same page of her math textbook for the last 30 minutes and the only thing that kept bouncing around in her head was Peyton.

Was Lucas right?

Was this another game to screw with her?

She fell back into her chair and sighed. This week had been going so well and now she wasn't sure what was going on. She looked at her textbook again rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get any studying done today. Brooke pulled her cell phone out and stared at it. Lucas told her to leave it alone and that would probably be for the best.

"When have I ever left anything alone?" Brooke whispered. But before she could try and remember Peyton's number, her phone vibrated showing she had a new text message. She looked at the number and it didn't look familiar to her. She opened it anyway and read the message.

_I know you don't believe me. But I haven't stopped thinking what I saw._

"Peyton…" Brooke felt a little tickle in her stomach from reading that. She couldn't help it. She needed to know what her enemy was talking about. She quickly typed in her reply.

_Ok. I'll play along. What have you been thinking?_

Brooke sat her phone down and waited for Peyton to answer. And sure enough, her phone vibrated once more and Brooke checked the reply.

_What would it be like to have you and Lucas touching me at the same time_

Out of all the answers that Peyton could have given, Brooke never thought she would say that. In fact she didn't even know how to answer. She had never thought about being with a girl and if she would ever be with a girl, Peyton was at the very bottom of that list. Before she could even reply to that message, Peyton sent another message.

_I have spent the last three days trying to get these thoughts out of my head and I can't. I think I want to be with you and Lucas at the same time._

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. This couldn't be really happening. There was no way that Peyton actually meant any of this. Brooke bit her lip and tried to collect her thoughts.

What was the point of all this?

Did Peyton really mean any of this?

_No way. I don't believe you. Last week you hated me now you wanna sleep with Lucas and me? Bullshit. _

Brooke hit send on her phone and waited. There was no way that Peyton meant any of this. After all, she had spent the last 3 months of her life fighting with her. This was just another game. And even though it was just probably just a game, Brooke could not stop staring at her phone. She had to know what Peyton's angle was. Her phone finally buzzed and the message simply said.

_You and Lucas meet me at my house after school. Then tell me if you think this is bullshit._

* * *

><p>Will Lucas and Brooke actually show up at Peyton's house after school?<p>

What has caused Peyton's attitude to change?

Will the 3 way actually happen?

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Another Chapter so soon? Yes indeed. I think I am going to keep the chapters short for now. Makes it easier to keep the updates coming. Thanks for the reviews and be sure to hang out after the chapter for my replies to them. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Lisa and Liz. Hope everything is okay and I am here if you need me. **

**On with the show…**

**Trying Something New – Part 2**

Lucas Scott was having a very hard time understanding what was going in his girlfriend's head. As far as he knew, Peyton Sawyer was Brooke's sworn enemy. And Brooke would be the first to tell you that. However, something changed today. Apparently, Peyton had saw him and Brooke having sex on the hood of her car the other day and now she wanted to have sex with both of them.

Lucas couldn't help but smile when Brooke told him that. Even though Peyton was the cause of all problems with his girlfriend, it was cool to know that the sight of him having sex was enough to turn Peyton on. But since this was a Peyton related issue, Brooke had gone into her usual 'must destroy' mode. So now, he and Brooke were in his car on the way to the Sawyer household.

"How do I let you talk me into this stuff?" Lucas mumbled.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing…" Lucas said as he kept driving.

Now even though Lucas was madly in love with Brooke and he would do anything in the world to make her happy, he wasn't sure that this was the best of ideas. Brooke never seemed to think clearly when it came to Peyton and if he was going to be completely honest, he didn't think that clearly around her either. Peyton Sawyer had some sort of power over the pair of them and maybe if all three got together in the same place this could finally be put to bed once and for all.

Or they could end up having a three way.

"Are you sure about this, Brooke?" Lucas asked as he parked his car in front of Peyton's house.

"Of course I am sure. Peyton has screwing with us since the day we got back together. I am not going to let her get away with this." Brooke answered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Get away with what exactly?" Lucas asked.

"This! Just when we were supposed to be past all of this Peyton shit, here she comes again. This won't stop until I put her in her place!" Brooke shouted. Lucas sat back in his seat and sighed. Once again, Brooke was so fired up with getting back at Peyton that she hadn't stopped to think about the reason that had brought them there.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she isn't playing a game?" Lucas asked. Brooke turned around and glared at him. He could tell that maybe he had hit a nerve. She took a deep breath and then finally spoke.

"Lucas, do you honestly think that I would ever share you with anyone? And if I was going to have a three way with anyone it wouldn't be with Peyton. Maybe Haley, but I would never do anything with Peyton." Brooke answered.

Brooke opened the car door and closed it. She had spent the majority of the day trying to figure out why she wasn't completely repulsed by the idea of Peyton wanting to be with her and Lucas. She leaned against the car and stared at the house. She wasn't against the idea of being with a girl but in this case the girl was a sworn enemy. And something about that actually turned her on.

"Ok then, last chance to back out of this." Lucas said as he walked around the front of car and onto the sidewalk.

"No way, I am calling her bluff and this shit ends today!" Brooke said and stormed towards the front door. Lucas quickly followed after her.

And then it finally hit him. There was a chance that he could end up having sex with the two girls he had spent the last two years of his life lusting over. He would be the envy of every single guy at Tree Hill High. All he had to do was play this cool and he could have them both.

"Yeah right…" Lucas mumbled. There was no way he could ever be that lucky. Besides Brooke was probably going to beat the crap out of Peyton for what she said. He followed his girlfriend up the stairs to the door. By the time he got there Brooke was already banging on Peyton's door like a deranged lunatic.

"Open up the door, Sawyer! I know you are in there! Let's get this over with!" Brooke shouted.

"Unbelievable…Brooke calm down." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Did she always have to act like this?

"Lucas, don't start with me…" Brooke shot back. She knocked on the door again and there was still no answer. She knew it. She knew that Peyton was just playing around again and she had fallen for it. This was unbelievable!

"I can't believe this. I fell for it again. This isn't over; Luke…no way is this over." Brooke said as she gritted her teeth and stomped off of the front porch.

"Of course it isn't…" Lucas groaned.

**Later on at Brooke's house…**

After Lucas dropped her off at home, Brooke had been pacing back and forth across her bedroom. Why couldn't she just let this go? She had called Peyton's bluff and she was right. She was just screwing with her again. Only this time, she was left with even more questions. Actually more like two questions. The first question being why did she tell her to come over and then not be there? The second question why was she still thinking about what Peyton said to her by the lockers? She sat down on her bed and sighed.

None of this should even matter. She had no reason to keep wondering about what was going on with her sworn enemy. God, Lucas was right, all she ever did was think about Peyton, wonder how to get back at Peyton or why was Peyton trying to mess with her this time. It was like switch went off in her head.

"Why do I keep letting Peyton Sawyer into my world like this?" Brooke flopped back onto her bed and almost on cue her cell phone vibrated. She opened it up and checked the text message.

_I bet you are pissed at me_

Brooke rolled her eyes and started typing back to her.

_I am not mad at all. I just knew you were full of shit. Thanks for proving it._

The cheerleader pushed send and slapped her forehead. She was doing it again and all it took was just one text message. This made no sense at all. She should just turn her phone and spend the rest of her days ignoring Peyton frickin' Sawyer. Just as she was about to turn her phone off, she got a reply from her nemesis.

"Don't read it, just turn the phone, Davis. Stop playing into her…fuck." Brooke pushed open and read the message.

_So if you aren't mad then can you let me in? It's cold out here_

"Out here?" Brooke got off of her bed and checked door to her balcony. She opened it and there stood Peyton, still wearing that stupid leather jacket and her silly ripped blue jeans from earlier.

"Hey…can I come in?" Peyton smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! <strong>_

_**Peyton has shown up at Brooke's house!**_

_**What does this mean? **_

_**Will the 3 way happen?**_

_**Will I keep asking about the 3 way?**_

_**Now as promised I reply to your reviews!**_

_**CaseyJr – Well it looks like Peyton wasn't home but who knows what will happen with Peyton now that she is at Brooke's. Thanks for reading.**_

_**CheeryChris – just to clear it up, this is the 3**__**rd**__** story that is set in the AU started in Touch of a Hand. I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Sunshine – I am glad you are on board for the 3-way. Now will it actually happen? We'll see.**_

_**Diane- I know you hate all things Peyton so I'll understand if you want to bail. Can't please everyone.**_

_**Alysef – Yes you did ask more questions than me and I am totally working at least one of them into the story. Ok maybe more than one. You'll see.**_

_** – here is another chapter just for you my dear. Thanks for reading my stuff.**_

_**See ya soon.**_

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Here is another chapter for you and be sure to hang out afterwards to see my response to your reviews. Enjoy!**

**Trying Something New – Part 3 **

"So this is awkward…" Peyton said as tentatively stepped through the door and into Brooke's room.

"Just a tiny bit…" Brooke nodded.

"So you have changed things around since the last time I was here…" Peyton said as she took off her coat and tossed it on the bed.

"Just a few things here and there…"Brooke said politely.

"Looks good…" Peyton turned and smiled at her.

"So I guess we are back at awkward again…" Brooke could hardly believe it herself. Today had to be the weirdest damn day of her life. Her mortal enemy, Peyton Sawyer had really flipped the natural order of things. She didn't know what to think of the girl standing in her room.

"Yes we are…" Peyton nodded.

"What are you playing at Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against her dresser. She tried to make eye contact with her but Peyton kept wondering around the room. Picking up pictures and touching her stuff. It was like she owned the room but at same time didn't really look that comfortable.

"I told you…"Peyton answered as she kept her back turned.

"Don't get shy now, Sawyer. This is what you wanted a chance to prove you aren't bullshitting me." Brooke snarked.

"You know could call me Peyton. Make this feel less like an interrogation and more like a talk…"Peyton said.

"That's not going to work… Peyton..." Brooke paused. How did this girl always get her way? She needed to stay in control and focused.

"You need to tell me what exactly is going on with you." Brooke said. Peyton moved towards the bed and sat on it so she was facing Brooke.

"There is not a simple answer for that…"Peyton sighed and started playing with her fingers.

"Well you need to tell me something or we can just go back to hating each other. So again, what's going on?" Brooke asked once again.

"I…I just keep seeing it in my head over and over again…"Peyton's voice seemed to get a little more serious. She sounded like she did at the lockers earlier that day. Brooke could feel that her resolve weaken as Peyton continued.

"I have never felt anything like it…every time I see you…I mean you two…" Peyton stopped hoping that Brooke didn't notice her slip. Brooke didn't say anything so she kept sharing.

"That look on your face, it looked like you had just…umm…like you had just came. And I could see Lucas and he was between your legs…it was just so...fucking sexy…I wish you were sitting on my lap while put his…y'know…inside of you…I would hold your chest and ask you if it f-felt good…"

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl used to be her best friend, then she became her sworn enemy and now...now she was telling her about how she liked watching her have sex. If one of her other friends had said something like that she might taken a swing at them. Well maybe not Haley. Haley would definitely get a free pass for sure. And at this point, Peyton was getting one too. So she decided to join in with the explaining.

"It felt really good, Peyton…his dick always feels good…" Brooke answered back.

"I wish I could be with you…the next time…I just want to feel it with you…" Peyton looked straight into the cheerleader's eyes when she said that. Brooke took a deep breath. There was something about the way she was looking at her. There was only one other person that ever looked at her like that.

Lucas.

And it was having the same effect on her.

"You really want to watch me…I mean, us…" Brooke whispered also hoping that Peyton didn't notice her slip. She was starting to see how Lucas fell for Peyton. She was like from a different world and you just wanted to be around her. Of course that didn't make what he did ok but she could understand it. Everything she said seemed to strike a nerve in her. Either in a good way or in a bad way, she knew what buttons to push. Peyton got from the bed and stood in front of her.

"I wanna do more than watch…" Peyton reached out rubbed Brooke on her arm and to Brooke's surprise, she didn't recoil in terror. It seemed to calm her nerves just a bit. She gently took Brooke's hand in hers and started rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She smiled at Brooke and slowly moved in closer.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as Peyton's face kept getting closer to hers.

"More…" Peyton smiled.

"O-ok…"Brooke gasped. This was the first time she had kissed a girl. But that part wasn't what worried her, the thing that worried her was that still even after all of her big talk earlier, she was still letting Peyton get her way.

Peyton pressed her lips into Brooke's. The kiss wasn't anything aggressive or filled with a burning lust. Whenever she kissed Lucas she would feel this urge to rip his clothes off and have sex. This kiss that Peyton was giving her was different. It was more like a 'I just want to see how this feels' kiss. And Brooke was actually starting to like it too. She could feel one of Peyton's hands on her hip and then the former blonde's head tilted sideways and start to deepen the kiss and Brooke was still on board with that until she felt Peyton's hand move from her hip and onto her breast. Brooke moaned slightly into the kiss.

And it was then that Peyton broke the kiss and stepped back smiling.

"Still think I am bullshitting?" Peyton asked.

"N-no…"Brooke had to use the dresser to hold herself up. Her legs felt like jello. She could barely believe anything that had happened. There was only one thing going through her mind.

"Maybe we should see if Lucas wants to come over…"Brooke whispered.

"Not yet. I am not sure that you are ready…"Peyton said as she picked up her jacket from the bed and put it on.

"So then what was that just now?" Brooke asked.

"Like I said earlier, I just want to prove that I'm not playing." Peyton walked back over and kissed her on the cheek. She stayed close to her and whispered in her ear

"That kiss was better than I could have imagined. See you soon Brooke…"

Brooke stood there as Peyton headed out of the door. As soon as she left, there was a tiny feeling of guilt that began creeping into her mind. She needed to tell Lucas what happened. At least that way, everything would be out in the open and there wouldn't be any secrets. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lucas's number. After ringing a few times she got his voice mail.

"Hey Broody, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this…"

The cheerleader fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe Lucas was right, this was a bad idea.

**The next morning at Nathan's beach house …**

"My head…"Lucas sat up and looked around. Was he still at Nathan's house? He remembered he had come over to study for today's chemistry quiz with Nathan and Haley and instead of studying (like Haley wanted) they had ended up playing a game of 'I never'(like Lucas and Nathan wanted). Then it turned into a game of 'Lucas can out drink Nate and Haley' which he was pretty sure he won. But it still didn't explain why he was in the bedroom.

"L-Lucas why are we in bed together?"

Lucas turned and saw his best friend Haley James next to him peeking from underneath the sheets.

This couldn't be true.

Did he just cheat on his girlfriend with his brother's girlfriend? He and Haley were like best friends and now he had sex with her. This was the worst thing he had ever done. How could tell Brooke that he had slept with Haley?

"Haley, did we…" Lucas started to say but Haley cut him off.

"I think we did…I don't really…?" Haley said as from underneath the covers.

"Can you two keep it down I am sleeping over here?"

Lucas and Haley looked on the other side of the bed and there was Nathan Scott lying face down in the bed. Lucas jumped out of bed and promptly shouted

"I JUST HAD A THREE WAY WITH MY BROTHER!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that ended up in a different place. <strong>_

_**Brooke and Peyton kissed?**_

_**Lucas, Nathan and Haley had the 3-way?**_

_**Will I write a flashback showing what happened?**_

_**Now like last time, I will take the time to reply to your reviews!**_

_**Alysef – I think the flake was necessary and I think Lucas has a new set of problems to deal with now. And Brooke does too. Lol I am starting to think this story is amusing only to me.**_

_**CaseyJr – I'm glad that you liked that scene and I honestly can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. **_

_**Loserbelle- Well, there you go. Lucas did not have a 3 way with Brooke and Peyton. He had one with Naley. Lol Thanks for reviewing I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter if you are still reading it.**_

_**Sunshine – I just want to tell you because of you, Haley will be actively involved in this mess I call a story. And yes I think Haley is pretty hot. **_

_**Ok gang, thanks for stopping by.**_

**To be continued…**


End file.
